Love always beats tragedy
by xStayBeautifulx
Summary: Hey guys its Molli and so this is my newest stort and its in collab with InspiredByTheCaliforniaSun and the first chapter is written by her so  all credit goes to her for the first chapter, and all i'll say is someone gets hurt and friendships build-MOLLI
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! **

**MY NAME IS SOFIE AND I HAVE AN ACCOUNT UNDER THE NAME AS InspiredByTheCaliforniaSun.**

**I WAS ASKED TO DO A COLLAB FIC WITH ObsessedWithDisneyChannel, AND SINCE IVE BEEN DYIN TO DO A COLLAB FIC, I SAID YES IN AN INSTANT.**

**I READ THE SEQUAL AND I LOVED IT SOOO MUCH! IT WAS SOO ADORABLE AND I LOVE SOME OF THE FICS OUT THERE THAT ARE SHORT AND SWEET!**

**ANYWAY, WERE EACH GONNA DO A CHAPTER SO ITLL SWITCH OFF. IF ANY OF U GUYS R MY READERS U KNOW I DON'T NNORMALLY DO THE WHOLE "POV" THING BUT IM REALLY LIKING IT.**

**SO HERES THE FIRST CHAP!**

**HOPE YAL LIKE IT!**

**:D**

It's amazing how life can change in an instant. It had been a long time since Sonny and Chad's wedding. Their daughter Hailee was now 15 and she had snagged herself a music career of her own just like her mother. She wasn't home often and the whole family wasn't always able to pack up and head on tour with her so the family was separated a lot.

Selena and Cameron's daughter Justine was also 15 and was touring as well. The girls had grown up together, but with such different tours had grown apart. Now it was only family gatherings and such that they ran into each other. Life was rushing by them at top speed, and then, it happened.

The hospital scene was crazy, like out of one of those ER reality shows. Everyone rushing around trying to help; the whole room filled with frantic friends and relatives silently biting their nails in the waiting room.

Selena and Cameron had gotten in a car crash. They'd been driving late one night on a winding road when a car came suddenly around one of the bends. A flash of light and the sounds of screams and crushed metal went by in seconds as far as any could guess. Now the two of them were unconscious; laying stiff, vegetables, hooked up the slow drip of an IV sending medicine into their blood stream.

When the doctor came out he informed everyone that there was very little hope. The room had reached a sickening silence. Many of the family members stole a glance at Justine who had her face buried in her knees. She was sobbing loudly. After about an hour of talk about how to deal with Justine and her parents' situation it was decided that Justine would stay with Sonny and Chad. After all, they had been written down as her next legal guardians. So later that night, she returned home with them.

JUSTINE POV

_I don't want to be here. This house isn't mine. I should be at the hospital with my parents. But I don't have a choice. I'm a minor and for the time being my "Aunt & Uncle" are my legal guardians. This house feels empty. I don't feel welcome here. I'm staying in a room with Hailee, their daughter. I don't really know her. I mean, yeah we used to hang out when we were little, and we see each other at family reunions and stuff; but our work schedules are so different that we don't talk at all hardly with each other. _

_I don't get how everyone here can act so normal. When I heard the news it was as if my whole world had come crashing down and shattered my heart and soul to pieces. Everything mixed into a blur before going completely black. My parents got into a car crash for god sakes! And now they say they might not even make it? Don't they get that? I just want them to leave me alone. _I run upstairs in search of Hailee's room and find it at the end of a long hallway. It's sort of empty. _She must not be home a lot either. _I slam the door behind me and break down crying. _It's not fair! Why did it have to be them? Why? _My face is stained with tears and my eyes feel puffy. I feel like I can't breathe. I hear a knock at the door.

"Justine?" It's Hailee. _I don't want to see her. I don't want to see anyone. Why can't they just leave me alone? _"Are you ok?" _Am I ok? Did she seriously just ask that? My parents could be dead right now! _I cry harder at that thought. _I didn't even get to say goodbye… _Hailee opens the door.

"I am so sorry about this Justine." _Sorry? _Her tone is comforting but her words come out like bricks. "If there's anything I can do—"

"There's nothing you can do."

"At least let me help you get settled." She smiled hopefully.

"I don't need your help." I reply flatly. Her smile fades. She leans down next to me and places her had on my shoulder.

"Look, I know how you must be feeling—" I push her hand away furiously and stand over her. _How could she say that?_

"You don't know anything! Your parents are down in the kitchen right now making dinner, not hooked up to some hospital bed where they could die any second!" She looks at me with a mixture of fear and concern. I glare back at her.

"You don't know anything."

**AWESOME! **

**SO PLZ REVIEW AND RECOMMEND TO ALL UR FRIENDS IF U LOVE IT (WHICH I KNOW YA DO :D) AND FAVORITE IT TOO!**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE COMIN SOON I HOPE!**

**GO READ MY FICS AS WELL IF U WANNA AND REVIEW THOSE TOO!**

**OH AND IF U HAVENT READ THE FIRST PART OF THIS SERIES THINGAMAJIGY THEN U SHOULD GO DO THAT NOW. BTW THE FIRST ONE IS CALLED "In Love Forever"**

**LUVS YAL**

**~SOFIE**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Y'all it's Molli, heres the next Chapter and I have to say Sofie (InspiredByTheCaliforniaSun) did really awesome on the previous chapter!**

HaileePOV

"_you don't know anything," Justine said. She thinks I don't know anything about this but I do. "I do know about this though," I said. "Do you remember the time back when we were four before Mia was born, when you and your parents went to Hawaii for a holiday and when you came back we weren't there?" I asked. "Of course I do I was worrying for a whole month where the heck my best friend was!" she said. "Well we were in Illinois because my grandmother was sick with cancer, I know this is different and that it's your parents, but I do know what it's like to have that sick feeling deep in the pit of your stomach that someone you love and care about can die at any second!" I said. _

_Justine ran to me and hugged me so tight, "I'm so sorry, I just don't what's happening and I don't know what to do," she said. I think while she is sobbing into my dress I've got an idea. I told her, "hey, why don't you get changed into your bikini get a cover-up and a towel and we can go to the Cooper-Gomez Family beach. I know that it calms me down so maybe it will help you too." "That sounds great Hails but it's getting late and dinner's almost ready, we can go tomorrow and we can bring Jessica, Mia, Sonny and Chad," Justine said. "okay," I said. I am happy that I can finally spend time with my best friend again._

_JustinePOV_

"_Girls dinner is ready," I heard Aunt Sonny call. Hailee and I linked arms and ran downstairs. "mmmm, smells delicious. Please tell me it's the Famous Cooper-Gomez Mac & Cheese!" Hailee said excitedly. As you can tell our families are extremely close we basically do everything together, but Hailee and I are on tour or filming a music video somewhere most of the time. "Well Hailee your correct," Her father said while putting it on the table and sitting down. "so anybody got an idea for what we can do tomorrow?" Aunt Sonny asked politely. "We could go to the Cinema to see Never Say Never 3D," Mia said with a hopeful voice. "You and your Dustin Grieber," uncle Chad said. "DAD! Its Justin Bieber," Mia said with a Duh tone.__**(LOL **____**)**__ "We can go to the Cinema and see I am number four, Alex Pettyfyer is so much cuter than JB," Jessica said. "and Dianna Agron is awesome she is a super cool Quinn Fabray," Jess Said. "I believe Justine has an amazing idea," Hailee said happily, clearly she wants to go to the beach."Well, I was thinking we could go to the Cooper-Gomez Family Beach. We could play games , make sandcastles, bury each other, swim and most importantly clear our heads," I said. "Sounds good," Sonny said. "YAY, the beach,' Jessica and Mia said clearly happy with the idea of burying each other. "then it's settled, we're going to the beach," Chad said._

_**I'm so sorry I feel ashamed I haven't updated this story in like 2 months because I didn't know what to write but here you are! Again sorry for the delay – MOLLI xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I haven't disappeared from the face of the earth, I have been updating my other stories so... lol. As i'm writing this I'm eating chocolate :) HAPPY EASTER ;)**

**SO. I wrote this chapter because Sofie (InspiredByTheCaliforniaSun) couldn't write the chapter because of reasons that aren't mine to share with you but yeah... so anyways. We might continue collabing or i might go solo it just depends on if she is able to continue so yeah thanks again Sof ;) So uhm HERE. **

**~Molli**

**JustinePOV**

So it's around 3am here in Cali, Hailee and I have just been hanging around you know, catching up. We decided to make a video for our fans.

*Video*

H- *shouts* HEEEEEEY GUYS ITS HAILEE!

J- Hails shut up. Jess, Mia and your parents are asleep you idiot. *speaking normally* Hey y'all its Justine

H- Its like 3am here in Cali so everyone is asleep

J- But not us *cheeky smile*

H+J- *run to soundproof recording studio*

H- now we're in the soundproofed recording studio so... NOBODY CAN HEAR US!

H+J- Go into the recording booth

J- This song is for my mom and dad.

J+H- *sing Come Home Soon by Faith Hill together*

J- *crying* *runs to wipe her eyes*

H- If you're wondering why Justine is crying it's cause her Mom Selena and her Dad Cameron a.k.a my godparents were in a terrible car accident and at the moment they're in a coma *wipes her tears before the can run down her face* So she's staying with me, my sister's and my parents, Chad and Sonny Cooper.

J- *comes back into the booth* so if you could please keep them in your prayers it seriously mean everything to me and Hailee.

H- Thats all for now but in like *looks at Justine's watch* 7 hours we're going to the beach so we'll tweet pictures and videos on twitter. Mine is HaileeMCoop

J- and mine is ItsMeJustineG

H- so goodnight

J- we love you

H+J- *blows kisses*

**HaileePOV**

We went upstairs after publishing the video. Justine was on the mattress on the floor and I was on my double bed. Don't get me wrong I tried to get her to switch places but she refused.

"Hailee?" Justine whispered.

"Mhmmm..." I replied.

"I don't wanna sound wimpy but I can't sleep alone without having a nightmare," she confessed. I pulled up covers and told her to come next to me. She hopped into the bed and snuggled up into me. I missed the moments like this. When we were younger we would always sleep cuddling. I felt Justine drift off so I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

We woke up at around 7:30 am and went downstairs. Dad was watching Law and Order with Mia and Mom was making breakfast with Jessica. We sat down at the table and Mia and Dad joined us. Jessica put all the toppings on the table and Mom gave us each a plate full of pancakes then sat down. Mia and Jessica were smiling and giggling showing mum something on Jessica's phone. Then Justine and I's phones beeped. Justine looked down and giggled. I looked down and RTd the tweet that Jessica had just tweeted. 

JessicaSTARCooper: Look at what MiaCoopyCoopCooper and I saw when we walked into Hailee's room this morning :P at HaileeMCoop ItsMeJustineG  
nawwww cuties xxxx ~ Jess 3

Justine and I went and got ready then Mom took a picture of us all and tweeted about a family day out. We all got in the car and drove to the beach. Justine and I both went and sunbathed. Mom took a picture on Justine's phone then Justine tweeted it out.

ItsMeJustineG: BESTIES REUNITED :D Me and HaileeMCoop sunbathing down on the beach .com/aaejfvuuf348

Mia and Jess were playing in the water and Mom and Dad were cuddling and talking. Justine and I ran down into the water and splashed the girls. After an hour of playing in the water we went and got My laptop that was hooked up to the internet and started up a twitcam… Let the fun begin!

**GUYS, I started writing this on Easter but ended up finishing it today… exactly 2 weeks later.. SORRY I'm sick so…**

**~Molli**


End file.
